A New Day
by roguewriter04
Summary: Shawn meets a new girl, PLEASE R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except Daphne.  
  
Shawn Hunter had been devastated when his girlfriend, Angela, had dumped him for a guy named Pierre. He'd gone into a pretty depression when he received the letter from Paris. He'd just graduated from NYU when the news came, so he hadn't even got a job. He moved in with Cory and Topanga, until Eric had offered the use of his place. He finally got a job working as a waiter. Then, one day, Daphne came in. She was beautiful with long brown hair and cherry red lips. He'd spilled a whole plate of spaghetti on her and consequently, gotten fired for it. She'd been so nice. She'd pulled him out of the depression and found him a real job.  
That was just six months ago and yet, he already felt that he could love her forever. He respected her for all she had done and accomplished. She'd been in plays on Broadway, in a few movies, and even dated a few celebrities, yet she'd remained untouched and innocent through it all. As far as Shawn knew she had only had one serious boyfriend before him. He couldn't figure out how it never got to her.  
One night in Central Park, Shawn and Daphne were sitting on a bench. As they looked into the stars, he slipped his mother's wedding ring on her finger and said, "Would you stare at the stars with me forever, as my wife?" Daphne didn't know what to say. This was far from her humble start in a small southern town. However, she knew she loved Shawn.  
"Of course, my Shawn," she finally answered with tears in her eyes. He picked her up and kissed her. Then, he yelled, "She said YES!!!" He turned and whirled her around. Shawn couldn't believe he'd finally found the one for him.  
"Should we go tell Cory and Topanga, after all they are your best friends?" she finally asked. Shawn kissed her more tenderly this time and said, "Whatever you want, .dear." She smiled up at him. That sounded so right.  
They caught a cab and went to Shawn's best friend's apartment. He'd known Cory and Topanga since they were kids in the sandbox. He realized that with Daphne he finally had what they did, real true love.  
As they pulled up, Daphne got nervous.  
"Do you think they'll be angry? After all, Angela was Topanga's best friend." she said, her voice trailing off.  
They'll see how happy you make me. Angela did, too, but differently than you do. She was my childhood romance. You, my darling, complete me. I've even become more respectable since dating you." Shawn said, ending with a laugh.  
  
Please review 


	2. Cory and Topanga's apartment

Disclaimer: I don't own BMW. Thanks for the review. I think you'll understand a little bit better as the story goes on. E-mail me again and I'll explain it.  
  
In the Matthews' apartment, Cory was trying to comfort his wife. "Come to Papa." Topanga laughed and sat down on the couch and snuggled up to him.  
"Cory, honey, I think I love you more each day. You're always there for me," said Topanga.  
"Panga, darling, there are other law firms in New York City. You'll find another job." Then, they heard a knock on the door.  
"Shawny," he yelled. Topanga ran to the bathroom to wash her face. She couldn't let Shawn know that she'd been crying. When she came out she saw he had brought Daphne. Topanga thought she was okay, but she hoped Shawn didn't like her. She still wanted Angela and Shawn to get back together. As she watched them, she noticed that Shawn's hand never left Daphne's.  
Shawn saw Topanga and grinned. She smiled back. Shawn always had that grin that she made her laugh. As she sat back down beside Cory, she noticed that Daphne and Shawn seemed to be talking quietly.  
"Do you want to tell them or should I," Shawn asked Daphne.  
"You should," she answered quietly.  
"I love you so much, Daph" he whispered back. She smiled. "I asked Daphne to marry me and she said yes." Cory and Topanga just sat there waiting for the punchline. "Aren't you even going to congratulate us?" asked Shawn. Cory grabbed Shawn and dragged him to the bedroom.  
"Are you crazy? How can you support a wife, especially an actress? Who knows what extravagant tastes she has?  
"Cory, she makes money, too. You just don't want me with her," Shawn said angrily, "you just want me with Angela, forever. Well, guess what Cory, she DUMPED me. It's over. Daphne and I love each other. Why can't you just be happy for us???"  
Daphne's voice broke in, "Guys, hurry up, we want to go out and celebrate." 


	3. Philly

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only wish I did.  
  
"Topanga, I'm so sorry about your job. There are plenty of them, though. I think I know a few job openings."  
"Thanks, Daphne, but maybe it's for the best. I haven't been feeling well lately, anyway. As soon as I'm better I'll call you." Topanga had changed her opinion of Daphne in the last few hours. Daphne had told them all about herself and the small town that she grew up in. Then, she'd told them about her boyfriend, Jeff, and how she had skipped college just to be with him. The two of them had moved to New York and he'd left her for an actress. At that time, she didn't have a job. She began acting to pay the bills. Everything afterwards just happened. After learning about her, Topanga and Cory were convinced she was good enough for Shawn.  
  
A few days later, they received an invitation to Jack and Rachel's wedding in Philadelphia. Shawn decided it would be a good time to introduce everyone to his fiancée. They decided to announce it at dinner, so they didn't tell Eric on the way down there.  
When they arrived, they went to Amy and Alan Matthews' home. They walked in and Cory, Shawn, Eric, and Topanga were immediately wrapped in a huge hug. Shawn thought they'd never let him go. Finally, all the hugs were done. Amy, Cory's mom, finally noticed Daphne, still standing in the doorway.  
"Well, who do we have here," she said with a smile.  
"I'd like to introduce Daphne Russell, my girlfriend," Shawn said.  
"Not the Daphne Russell," Alan said, amazed.  
"Come in out of the cold, honey." Amy said, " I really enjoyed your work in Miss Congeniality."  
"That was Sandra Bullock." Daphne said, smiling.  
"Oh well in Lord of the Rings, then," Amy corrected.  
"That was Liv Tyler," Daphne said, laughing.  
"She's in that new action movie with Orlando Bloom," Alan explained to Amy.  
"Whose Orlando Bloom?" Alan just shook his head at his wife's question.  
"She's also in." and Cory began to list all the things she'd done, from her plays to her movies. If his friend loved her and she made him happy, then, Cory was going to make sure his parents knew who she was.  
Daphne could not figure out why she was so nervous. She'd never been this nervous, not even on her first movie. Suddenly, she realized, "These are like his parents. I feel like I have to pass some sort of test." Shawn noticed her discomfort and changed the subject.  
Cory and Topanga were staying at the Matthews' so they went to unpack and Shawn, Daphne, and Eric went to the hotel where Jack and Rachel were staying.  
Shawn was still kind of in a daze. He could not believe that he deserved someone as great as Daphne. She was kind, generous, loving, talented, and gorgeous. The best part was she loved him as much as he loved her. It seemed unbelievable.  
That night, the old gang minus Angela who was still in Europe, went to the Matthews' for dinner. Mr. Feeny and the Dean were there and they had a huge reunion. Cory's sister ran downstairs and began to beg Daphne for her autograph. Daphne immediately said yes. Then, the teenager asked about Orlando Bloom. She told him several nice things about him, but was glad when it was time for dinner. After they had finished eating. Shawn decided now was the best time to tell everyone. Little did he know, he wasn't the only one with news.  
"I have something I would like to say. You've all met Daphne and well, she and I are going to . I mean, I asked and she. We're getting married," Shawn said stammering a little.  
"Congratulations Shawn," said his brother, Jack.  
"Thanks, man. I was kinda afraid of what everyone would think, but I'm crazy about her."  
"I know the feeling," said Jack looking at Rachel. Mr. Feeny congratulated him and then he and the Dean had to get home. Her ex-husband was in town. Rachel and Eric began talking to Daphne, all the sudden Cory stood up.  
"Topanga and I have some news too. A few days ago, Topanga lost her job. Yesterday, we found out that she was or rather we're gonna have a baby." Everyone sat there speechless. They were all in shock.  
"Topanga, you'll be the best mom," Daphne said first.  
"Shawn, Cory, living room, now," Alan said, leaving the room. The two guys followed him out. Daphne, Topanga, and Amy stood by the door. The other three ran to the back door to listen. Meanwhile in the living room.  
"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, SHAWN? How can you support a girl like that? AND CORY, YOU KNEW BETTER THAN TO GET HER PREGNANT BEFORE YOU TWO WERE READY. HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!?!?"  
"Girl like what? What is your problem with Daphne?"  
"She's a high maintenance actress. Her tastes are far more expensive than you can afford."  
"Just so you know, she was raised in a small town and she doesn't have one extravagant bone in her entire body. So, Mr. Matthews, please keep the facts straight about my fiancée," Shawn said leaving the room.  
  
Please review. I'm going to put some celebs in here for pure fun on my part. 


	4. Elijah

Disclaimer: I do not own BMW.  
  
"Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Matthews. Daph, you ready to go?" Shawn said, calmly.  
"I guess. Bye, everyone. By Mrs. Matthews." And with that Daphne gave her a big hug.  
"Call me Amy," she whispered. Daphne smiled and signaled to Topanga to call her later. Topanga nodded and Shawn and Daphne were gone. Meanwhile Alan and Cory were getting pretty loud.  
"Aren't you even happy that you're going to have a grandchild? I know this wasn't planned, but it happened. We cannot change that now. I make enough money to take care of us. We weren't completely ready. However, who is completely ready for a child?" Cory walked out of the room and grabbed Topanga's hand. "Honey, let's go the hotel for the night." Jack, Rachel, and Eric looked up at Amy and Alan, grinned, then, politely, but quickly left. Alan hugged Amy and looked out the door after their son.  
When Topanga and Cory got their all the rooms were full. So Cory bunked with Shawn and Topanga stayed with Daphne. Cory and Shawn immediately went to sleep. The girls weren't as lucky. They were both really upset that their "good" news could cause this much trouble. After a couple of hours, they decided to go see Amy and Alan.  
At midnight, Alan heard a knock on the door and since he was on the couch, he opened it. The girls came in and began talking to Alan. They began explaining about Daphne and Cory's new job. They really would all be fine. The tow spent the night there. The next day, Alan apologized to the guys.  
After lunch, Shawn took Daphne for a walk. He showed her his old trailer park, then the apartment he shared with Jonathon Turner and finally, the apartment he, Jack, and Eric had shared. Then, he took her to a graveyard. He stopped in front of a gravestone marked Chet Hunter.  
"Hey Dad, It's Shawn. I've got someone I want you to meet. This is Daphne. She's going to marry me." Shawn could see his dad sitting on the gravestone talking to him. "No, Dad, she's not insane and her sister would be too young for you," he said, laughing. "I miss you, Dad," Shawn said, more serious this time. Daphne could almost see him there, too.  
"Mr. Hunter, you've raised a great son. He's one of the best guys I know. I love him so much. I'll take good care of him for you." Daphne said putting her hand on his shoulder. Shawn took her hand and kissed it. Most people wouldn't understand why he spoke to his dead father, but he knew she did.  
After they left the cemetery, Shawn was his old self again. The two decided to shop for Rachel and Jack's wedding gift. They ended up finding a couple of things for Cory, Topanga, and the baby. As they walked out of a store, Daphne's hands were full of packages. She heard someone scream, "SHAWNY." She looked over and saw some girl kissing her Shawn. Shawn pushed the girl away.  
"Angela, what are you doing here?"  
"Didn't Jack tell you? I called last night and told him I'd be here. I couldn't stay away for another day. Who's she?"  
"Oh, sorry Daph, this is Angela. Angela meet Daphne, my uh. uh friend." Daphne just stared at him. He hadn't even said girlfriend. Shawn turned back to Angela.  
"Daphne, is that you?" Daphne turned at the sound of her name. There stood her ex-boyfriend, Elijah.  
  
Please Read and Review. I need some feedback. 


	5. Lij and Daph

Disclaimer: I do not own Boy meets world, if I did, I would've had a reunion show on by now.

A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long between posts. I've gotten so busy. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I should update a little more regurlarly soon. PLEASE REVIEW, even if you flame. But I really do like constructive criticism.

**__**

**_A New Day: Chapter five_**

"Elijah, what are you doing in Philly?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, ya know, just working." Elijah answered.

"Ah, I know how that goes." Daphne said.

"Why did you turn down the role of my girlfriend? It would have been like old times. You breaking up with me because you were dating another guys." Elijah said, angrily.

"I told you I didn't break up with you because of Orlando, that happened later. I just was having trouble dealing with seperation from you and decided it would be easier to end it." Daphne said, nearing tears.

"I know. Hey why don't you come out to dinner with me...or are you here with someone?" He asked noticing Shawn and Angela still talking.

Before she could answer, Shawn said, "Daph, do you care if Angela and I go out to dinner? You can find your way back to the hotel, I'm sure."

"Of course not, besides it's not like you wouldn't go anyway." Angela said, leading him away.

"Well," Daphne said, turning back to Elijah, "I guess I'm free now. Where did you have in mind?" She said, smiling, but with tears in her eyes.

"I know this nice little French restaurant."

Elijah took her back to her hotel. She dropped off her packages and changed into an evening gown. Elijah picked her up in his tuxedo. Once they got to the restaurant, they were immediately ushered to a private table.

"Elijah, go ahead and order for me. I'll be right back." Daph said. She began to walk toward the restroom.

"Cory, I'm so glad you brought me here, but isn't it expensive." Daphne heard Topanga say.

"Nothing is too expensive for this celebration." Said Cory.

"Cory, Topanga, what are you two doing here?" Daphne asked.

"Celebrating, is Shawn with you?" Cory asked.

"No, he met Angela and they went out to dinner." Daphne said, with a hint of bitterness in her voice. "I'm here with Elijah Vood. He's in town shooting a movie and since I lost my date for the evening, he brought me here." She ended, sadly.

"Why don't the two of you come and join us?" Topanga said.

"Well, he's already ordered. Say good-bye before you leave and I'll introduce you." She said

"Okay, we'll see ya later." Topanga said as Daphne left.

"Shawn had better not break her heart." Topanga said.

"Why not, honey?"

"She doesn't deserve it."

"Well, dear, she is out with another guy." Cory answered, a little angry that Topanga was mad at his best friend.

"Only because Shawn's out with another girl. Elijah's a good friend of her's. He was in her first movie. She even dated him for awhile." Topanga pointed out.

"She wouldn't leave him, would she? I mean because of her Shawn moved on from Angela leaving him." Cory asked worriedly.

"Well, I'm not sure, Cory. She loves him enough that if she thought he still loved Angela she'd be gone." Topanga said.

Meanwhile...

"Angela, I've missed you." Shawn started once again.

"I've missed you, too." She cut him off with another kiss. "And I won't go back to Europe unless I know how we feel about each other."

"Well, Angela, what about Pierre? Isn't he still your boyfriend?"

"Shawn, Pierre means nothing to me. I realize that now." Angela said, sweetly.

"You broke up with me for him." Shawn said, hurt.

"Well, he was there, and you were across the ocean. I was lonely."

"So next time you get lonely, you'll leave again. Angela, I thought I knew how I felt and had gotten over you, now I'm not sure." Shawn paused, catching his breath. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." Shawn got up and walked out of Chubbie's and into the cool night air. As he walked, he realized that he had practically ditched Daphne. _I have to tell her how I feel. Maybe she'll understand. I love her, but I loved Angela so long. I'm so confused. _As he walked into the hotel, he saw his fiancée coming in with another guy.

A/N: I know, I'm mean and cruel. Please, review and let me know what you think. Hey, I know, tell me who your favorite BMW character is.


End file.
